On The Horizon
by the-poetry-of-ink
Summary: What happens when Lilly makes the first step by making Miley realize that shes the right one for her? What happens when Miley screws up and regretfully pushes Lilly away? Miley Lilly Fem-Slash. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first hannah montana fan fiction so be nice no flames, please review. Give me advice and suggestions of what you want to happen. I will respond to constructive or critisizing reviews. By the way i dont own the hannah universe.**

**

* * *

LPOV**

I was sitting at the in front of Rico's waiting for Miley and Oliver to come. Jeremy walked by.

"Hey Truscott." He fist bumped me.

"Sup dude." Most girls thought he was so cute, like Miley. She has a total crush on him and asked me to hook her up but every time she goes out with a guy no one else matters, so I didn't.

"Hey Lilly." I looked up. She was wearing the shirt I bought her yesterday. I told her Jeremy would like it because it was orange but truthfully he hates orange. I like orange though.

"Hey Miley. Yo Oliver." Miley was staring at Jeremy.

"Earth to Miley." She blushed. "Oh uh hey. Doesn't Jeremy lookextra cute today?" I frowned. "Yeah." Oliver gagged. "Enough girl talk. Lilly are we on for surfing?" I smiled.

"Fer sure I got a new long board and I can't wait for the killer waves. Miley can I come over after?"

She smiled. "After 8 because I got a date."

She got up and walked over to Jeremy. She was smiling widely and each second it shrunk.

"Oliver I can't surf I have to help Miley." Miley walked over slowly. "You can come over whenever you want. I don't have a date." She started crying.

"He said I was a overly orange crazy girl and that he'd never go out with me." I frowned. "I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind." I walked up to Jeremy.

"Hey Truscott wanna go on a date? I got Hannah tickets." I frowned. "Your gonna ask me out after my best friend asked you?" He nodded. I slapped him and kneed him I'm the crotch. I walked back to the table and Miley was laughing.

"Is he actually crying?" Oliver had a pained look on his face. "Dude you gotta go his huge sister is on the way?" We ran to Miley's car. "Bye Oliver." She speed off. We went to her room and Jackson walked in.

"I challenge you to another burp off, there's no way you could've beat me fairly last time." I smiled. "Your on." We walked downstairs. Jackson smiled. "Ha Rico's my coach this time." We sat on stools on opposite sides of the kitchen. Miley patted my face with a wet towel. It was weird staring into her perfect brown eyes.

"Okay Lilly you got this." I laughed. Jackson opened the fridge. "What's your weapon Truscott?" I smiled. "Root beer." He tossed me a can. "Ha ha foolish mortal you stand no match for Rico's insta-burp strawberry soda."

Little cheater. Robby walked down. "It's such a shame I have to judge these darn burp offs. Poor son doesn't stand a chance." Jackson frowned. "Dad!" Robby laughed.

"On the left corner we have Lilly Truscott, undefeated burp off champion. On the right my son Jackson Stewart, the rankest stinkiest boy I know." Jackson smiled. "Aww dad." Robby pointed at me."Okay let's go nice and loud." I chugged the whole can and made sure I swallowed a lot of air to help the burpage. I burped loudly for about 6 seconds. Miley smiled. "Whoa Lilly I think you have a new record."

Jackson frowned and chugged his soda. He burped really loudly, beating me. "Ha-" He kept burping. Me and Miley started laughing. A few  
seconds later Jackson started puking. "Ewww." We ran to Miley's room. "The only reason I'm not mad I lost is because that was freaking awesome." Miley looked at me. "That was gross." I laughed. "I wonder how much Rico's soda costs. Jeremy's gonna get it. Miley I'm going to need your camera." She laughed. "Your such a dude." I laughed fakely. Everyone thinks I'm such a guy. That's why I get fists bumps all the time. Ashley started rumors about me being gay. God I hate her. Miley could see through my fake laugh because she started apologizing.

"Lilly Im sorry. I was kidding. I have backstage passes to Orlando Bloom's new Carribean movie. Another chance to be Lilly Bloom...if he forgot the whole you sneaking into his room and stealing his boxers thing." I laughed. "Im over Orlando."

She smiled. "Then who do you like?" I shrugged. "No one." She frowned. "Were best friends you have to tell me." I frowned. "I really don't like anyone." She sighed. "Fine I guess you don't want to help me prank Tracie." I frowned. "Aww come on you never let me mess with her. I want- no I need to help you. Miley I don't like anyone." She frowned. "Fine you can help. What do you have in mind?"

I smiled. "It involves strawberry soda and a huge crowd." Miley laughed. Robby knocked on the door. "I know it's summer time but lights out."

I frowned. "Party pooper. Miley pass me the jammies." She tossed me the pjs and we changed. We laid down. "So next Hannah concert do I go Lola Lufnagle red or Lola Lufnagle neon green?" Miley smiled.

"Im thinking silver so you can match the stage." I laughed. "Great idea." A couple of seconds later the phone rang.

Miley smiled. "Oh hey...really...I'm sorry too...okay." She hung up happily. "Jake wants me back." I frowned. "Oh...That's great?" Jake was horrible for her. He pulled her around and cheated on her. She was so obsessed with him. "Aren't you happy for me?" I frowned. "He doesn't deserve you and you can do so much better." The phone rang again. "Hey...Oh...No...Of course I knew you were kidding."

She hung up and started crying. "He was joking." She cried into my shoulder. "He doesn't realize how perfect you really are."

Robby opened the door. "Hey I thought I sai- Miles? Are you okay?" He frowned. "Bud was it that boy Jake? I oughta-...Bud it'll be okay." He sighed and left.

"Lilly why doesn't anyone want me?" I sighed. "They don't realize how amazing you are."

We walked out to the porch with a blanket and watched the stars, well Miley did. I watched Miley. She was crying and for some reason it was tearing me up inside. I laid next to her and looked into her pain filled eyes.

"I will always be here for you." I wiped away her tears. She laid her head on my shoulder. I drifted away watching her sleep. The sun was burning at my eyelids. Miley's face was buried in my neck. I looked up and saw Oliver.

"Hey Lilly what happened? Every time you and Miley are out her at night something has happened." I sighed. "Jake called asking for her back and called back later saying he was joking."

Oliver frowned. "That guy needs a lesson. You think Miley wants a ride on the olley trolley?" I laughed. "Yeah right." He frowned. "You're right she can't handle smokin oaken."

Miley moved. "Hey Oliver what are you doing here?" He smiled. "I called but no one answered. I wanted Lilly to help me pick out some chick magnents ...Clothes." I frowned. "Sorry but I'm hanging with Miley today."

Miley frowned. "Go it's okay I'm just going to write some music...said you loved me but it was a joke, used to caress my heart but now you choke." She droned on dramatically.

"Miley let's go to the mall. You can buy ridiculous amounts of shoes." She smiled a little. I'm not wearing what I wore yesterday. "I forgot clothes."

Oliver smiled. "Lets go to the Hannah closet. She let me put some Mike Stanley clothes in there." We walked to the Hannah closet and Oliver stepped up front and grabbed the remote. "Okay would you like awesome rapper Mikey S." I laughed. "Fine how about bodacious Mike featuring fake abs."

I grabbed the remote and grabbed khaki shorts, black vans, and a plain black shirt." Oliver frowned. "You can't piece together outfits from my clothes."

I walked to the bathroom and changed. "Lets go."

Miley sped to the mall. We were there for hours. Miley tapped my shoulder. "I'll be back."

I nodded. Oliver frowned. "Where is she going?" I shrugged. 20 minutes later we split up searching for Miley. I saw a girl kissing a guy against a wall. I walked up and realized it was Miley kissing Jake. "What are you doing?" She smiled. "It's okay he took me back."

He frowned. "I never said that."

She started crying. I socked him in the nose. "Oh my god you broke my nose! I need this face!"

I pulled her away and we walked to her car. I called Oliver. "Miley ran into Jake and things were horrible. Ask your mom to pick you up."

He sighed. "Why?" I frowned. "Because Miley doesn't need tobe around any guys right now."

He laughed. "Your basically a gu-" I sighed. "Bye Oliver."

Miley drove to the beach. "I'm destined to be alone. What's the point of trying anymore?"

We sat on the beach. I stared into her eyes. "Miley you'll find the one. Whether it's now or in ten years someone will treat you like the amazing person you are. Don't settle for crap."

The sun started to set. "Lilly you're my friendyou have to say that. I loved Jake and he left me. He was the one."

I leaned closer. "The one wouldn't hurt you. They'd do whatever the could to make you happy."

She stared deeply into my eyes. "What if I never find them?" I looked at her lips. "Maybe they're right in front of you and you don't even know it."

I leaned in and kissed her. I was going to pull away and apologize but she started kissing me back. It was heaven. Her lips were so soft and seemed to fit mine perfectly. After a couple of seconds she pulled away.

"Lilly?" I frowned. "Im sorry." I ran away like a little chicken.

* * *

**Yeah i know they moved fast instead of having feelings progressed. i figured i could base their friendship as their progressed feelings. And yeah i made lilly run away. Will she come back?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt up to doing chapter two. I dont know what my updating schedule will be but i will try. Remember to review saying what you'd like to see our what i can do can make it better. No i dont own the HM universe.**

* * *

**LPOV**

I went home and there was a note on the door: Bug guys came late not safe to breathe air go to Miley's. I can't go there after I just ran away. I walked to Miley's and sat on the porch. I guess I could stay out here till tomorrow. Someone tapped my shoulder, it was Robby.

"Miles is in her room crying but she won't tell me why. Can you go up there and cheer her up? She gonna eat all my fudge coco ice cream."

I walked up to Miley's room and stood in front of the door. What do I say? As I was about to open the door Miley opened it.

"I was just about to call you. Lilly I don't know what to say I just don't want this to ruin our friendship."

I frowned. "I know it was a mistake. I'm sorry for hurting you." She frowned. "Im okay now. I just want you to stay my best friend."

I hugged her but for some reason I felt like it was to short. "Miley can I stay over? My mom let a bug bomb off." She nodded. She passed me some pjs. I went to change in the bathroom. I laid on the bed as far from Miley as I could. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. I went to sleep watching her. I woke up with Miley's arm wrapped around me and her head on my shoulder. If I woke her up it would be awkward so I'll pretend to sleep until she moves. I ended up dozing off.

A couple of minutes later Miley moved. "Lilly wake up dad's making waffles."

I shot up. "Oh boy. I want the big the stack."

We ran downstairs. "Miles you look happier."

Miley smiled. "I am now." I grabbed the big stack and started chowing down.

Jackson ran downstairs. "Aww man you took the big stack. I challenge you to another burp off for the big stack."

I smiled. "Okay."

We sat on the stools. Miley patted my face with a towel. I stared into her eyes. I wonder if she wanted to kiss me as badly as I wanted to kiss her. "

Uh good luck Lilly."

Okay I got this. "Pass me the orange soda." I chugged the soda and burped loudly.

"Whoa Lilly impressive."

I smiled. "Beat that Jackson." He chugged his soda and couldn't burp at all.

"Woooo! Lilly wins the big stack championships." He frowned.

I finished eating. "Miley do you want to go to the bea- mall."

Miley frowned. "We can go to the beach."

I smiled. "Great. Do you want me to call Oliver?"

She frowned. "He's out of town remember."

She drove us to the beach. We sat in front of Rico's. "Hey ladies. I know you'll never believe it but I saw two chicks kissing on the beach yesterday."

I frowned nervously. "Psssh yeah right."

He smiled. "Alright don't believe me. I just installed a camera system I'll get the proof. Im sure it'll happen again. Muahahaha!"

He walked away. "Sorry Miley."

She frowned. "Its no big deal he doesn't know who it was."

I smiled. "I'll go get some nachos."

I ran to the stand and grabbed some nachos. I walked back to the table and saw Jeremy talking to Miley. When I sat down he walked away.

"He just asked me out."

I frowned. "And what did you say?"

She smiled. "I told him sorry I like someone else."

I frowned. "Who do you like?"

She smiled. "No one."

We reached for a nacho at the same time and our hands brushed together.

"Oh..Sorry."

I felt her leg bump against mine. I started getting really nervous but I didn't move my leg away. Rico walked up and Miley moved her leg from mine.

"Ladies do you know anyone who was wearing kaki's, and a black shirt yesturday."

I frowned. "Uh no."

He walked away. I felt Miley's leg back on mine.

"Jackson and my dad are going to a Laker game in a hour. We have the house to ourselves."

I smiled. "Awesome let's go." She drove us home and we sat on the couch. "Let's crank out the whipped cream."

I ran to the fridge and grabbed two cans. I tossed one to Miley. I sprayed a ton in my mouth and Miley put a cherry on top.

"Lilly you have cream on your face."

She wiped the cream away and licked it off of her finger. That made me really nervous.

"Miley do you have any more cherries?"

She grabbed a container full of cherries. I sprayed wiped cream on her nose. "Lilly."

I laughed and wiped it off and licked my finger. She looked nervous too.

"Who do you like Miley?"

She frowned. "No one."

I sighed. "Come on you always like someone."

She shrugged. The phone rang and Miley answered.

"Hey...No...I'm over you...no...bye...I don't care."

She smiled. "Jake called wanting to go out but I'm over him."

I smiled. "That's great. Let's watch a scary movie." She popped in Elm street and frowned.

"I hate scary movies."

A couple of minutes later I realized that my arm was around Miley and she was really close to me. This is how it always is but I've never really noticed. We locked eyes. I wanted to kiss her really badly but I couldn't ruin our friendship. Out of nowhere she kissed me. It was perfect, I've never felt like this with a guy.

She pulled away. "Lilly I'm sorry but I realized I have feelings for you. I understand if you don't want to be my friend and that what happened on the beach was a mistake but I can't get over it."

I brushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Miley frowned. "It won't."

I sighed. "I think that it's best if we are friends. I want everything to be normal."

She nodded. A couple of seconds later Robby busted in covered in Laker gear carrying Jackson on his back.

"Yeeee doggy! Them Lakers are the bomb. See kids I'm still hip. I'm so happy I'm gonna start the barbeque."

I laughed. "Wooo are you gonna make those famous Robby ribs."

He nodded. "Miley do you have an extra swim suit."

She nodded. "Let's go."

We ran upstairs and I changed in the bathroom. I walked downstairs and saw Miley at the pool waving me over. Miley was wearing a bikini and I found myself staring.

"Lilly?"

I frowned. "Uh what?...Uh.."

I sunk into the bottom of the pool. I'm gonna have to breathe sometime. I swam back up. "Uh I dropped a contact."

She smiled. "You took them out before you got in and you can't drop a contact in a pool they float."

She walked close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I saw you checking me out."

She kissed me and again my head was spinning. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. I felt so complete. I heard Jackson coming and Miley moved. I could tell I had a huge giddy smile on my face. Miley laughed. "Lilly!"

I smiled. "What?...oh yeah."

I stopped smiling. Jackson hopped in the pool. "Hey Lilly. I admit defeat you are the burp off champion."

I smiled and flexed Arnold Swarzenager style. "Oh yeah. Who's the champion? I am!" Miley splashed me.

"Hey what was that for?"

She laughed and I splashed her back. Soon there was a full on splash war.

Robby yelled. "Stop before there ain't no water in the pool. The ribs are done."

We dried off and ran into the house.

Jackson smiled. "Lilly I challenge you to a rib off."

Miley's eyes widened. "Lilly don't do it he's the master."

I laughed. "Dude your going down."

Robby passed me and Jackson a plate of ribs. "On your mark get set go."

I was eating as fast I could. At first the ribs tasted good but after 17 I almost started puking.

Miley was screaming. "Come on Lilly! Don't slow down! Come on beat him."

I started eating faster. A couple of seconds later I was done.

"Ughh I won woooo...it hurts." I got up and walked up to Miley's room.

"Awww look at my little champion."

I laughed. "My stomach hurts so bad." I flopped on the bed and went to sleep.

"Lilly wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Miley shirtless.

"Uh wha...what?"

She smiled. "Dad broke the AC. Your sweating under the blankets."

I moved over and got under the sheets. She got under the sheets. As I was dozing back off, Miley scooted really close to me. I finally managed to go to sleep but was woken by Miley talking in her sleep.

"Lilly...Lilly...please."

A couple of seconds later she woke up. "I gotta stop drinking that darn coco. Lilly are you awake?"

I opened my eyes. "Yeah."

I frowned. What was she talking about? "We gotta get ready for the concert."

We went to the Hannah closet.

"I'm Lola red today."

We walked to the limo. Soon paparazzi were swarming us.

"Hannah is it true your with Derrick Sampson!" Miley ignored him and we got in the limo.

"Miley what was that about?"

She frowned. "Uh it's for publicity."

I frowned. "When did this happen?"

She sighed. "I got a call after you ran from the beach."

I frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked out the window. "I didn't want you to be mad."

I sighed. "Why would I be mad?"

She didn't answer. The limo pulled up backstage. Derrick walked up.

"Hey Hannah are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Miley nodded. "Sure."

I followed them. Derrick put his arm around Miley. I scooted between them.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

Derrick frowned. "What are you doing? There taking pictures."

I laughed nervously. "So, come on we're all friends."

Miley smiled. "I gotta go on stage."

Me and Derrick sat on the side of the stage. "

Isn't she hot? I know this is for publicity but I know she wants me."

I ignored him. Miley sang see you again, you got nerve, and a new song.

"I dedicate that last song to one of my really good friends."

Derrick smiled. "I know that love song was for me."

Miley looked over at me with a huge smile. Derrick waved at her and her smile shrunk. She bowed to the crowd and walked over. Derrick grabbed her and kissed her. I smiled fakely.

"Hannah you were great...I'm going home now."

She whispered. "Come on Lilly don't leave me with him."

It made me feel better knowing she didn't like him. "Fine let's sneak home, forget the date."

She frowned. "Ill meet you at home in a hour."

I took the limo to her house. Jackson was on the couch.

"Rico paid me to find out who was kissing on the beach. I got video from Bill's crazy shack. It was you and Miley."

I frowned. "Pfft no. That's funny."

He laughed. "And you ran away."

I frowned. "Please don't tell anyone."

He frowned. "I won't. If you think Miley likes you, you should go for it. I think you could make her happy."

I sighed. "I told her I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

He was about to speak but Miley walked in. "That date was horrible. He kept trying to kiss me and poked me in the eye with his nose."

I laughed and she glared at me.

"But maybe I should go out with him again."

I frowned. "Go ahead."

She walked over and sat on my lap. "I know you don't mean that. Bye the way you made first page on the inquisitor. Headline Jealous third wheel. The paparazzi think you like Derrick."

I laughed. "Derrick is a pig."

Jackson laughed. "So Miles are you going out with anyone else?"

She shrugged. "In a couple of weeks my publicist wants me to "date" Jeff Kingsley. He is kinda cute."

I frowned. "I bet you he's gay."

Jackson laughed. "Someone sounds jealous."

I frowned. "Why would I be jealous of Miley?"

He smirked. "Your not jealous of Miley. Your jealous of Derrick and Jeff."

Miley frowned. "What?"

I sighed. "He found a video of us on the beach at Bill's crazy shack."

Miley frowned. "Jackson if you-"

Jackson cut her off. "I'm not going to say anything sheesh."

Robby walked down. "Hey kiddos. I have a date tonight so behave yourselves."

He left. Jackson smiled. "Sweet. I'm going out guys."

Miley frowned. "You're grounded."

He shrugged then called C.J and left. I turned on the Tv and TMZ was on.

"New rumors about Hannah Montana. Did she brake up with Derrick? Does she have a secret romance with Jeff Kingsley? Is her crazy friend jealous? Find out later in the show."

I flipped the channels but everything was about Derrick and Hannah. I turned off the Tv and Miley laughed. "Normally you love Hannah gossip."

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't matter I already know who your going out with."

The power went out. I frowned. "Awww man."

Miley frowned. "Since I can't make hot coco I'll just make chocolate milk."

I went upstairs and got a blanket. I went out back and laid out the blanket. I laid down and waited for Miley. She passed me a cup. She snuggled really close to me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was staring at me.

"Miley were supposed to be watching the stars."

She frowned. "But I like watching you." We can't ruin our friendship. "Miley-" She sighed. "Can't we take a chance? We will be friends no matter what Lilly. Please Lilly."

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! What will lilly say? Any suggestions? Remember reviews motivate me...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own the HM universe... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

* * *

**

LPOV

Maybe I am the one who will show Miley what love is. I know this is different but my feelings for her are just so...Wow?.

"Miley will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

I laid down and she snuggled close to me. I don't want other people asking her out.

"Miley can we tell people?"

She frowned. "I'm not ready."

I nodded and drifted to sleep with her in my arms. There was a knock on the porch window. It was Jackson giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. A few moments later Oliver came out. I tried to move but Miley clung to me in her sleep. Oliver walked in.

"Hey Lilly waz up."

I laughed. "Who keeps letting you up here? Go I'll call you."

He frowned. "Anyways did you hear, Rico says he saw two chicks kissing on the beach and he's paying people to find out who they were?"

I frowned. "Are you helping him?"

He frowned. "Of course not, I know he's scheming. Peace out."

He left and a couple of minutes later Miley woke up. "Hey girlfriend."

I laughed. I wanted to kiss her but I wasn't sure if I could randomly. Would it be nerdy if I asked to kiss her? As I was thinking of what to do she kissed me.

"You looked like you wanted a kiss."

I smiled and kissed her back. Robby knocked on the window. I almost flipped out because I thought he saw.

"Hey kiddos the powers back."

Miley smiled. "So how was your date?"

He frowned. "That girl was smellier than uncle Earl after that chilli dog contest."

We laughed and went upstairs. "I thought he saw us kiss. I almost had a heart attack."

Miley laid next to me. "Your scared face was so cute."

I blushed. "Aww your blushing. Do I make you nervous?"

Now that she said that I was very nervous. She laughed and kissed me. Her lips were softer than any guys. I've never been this nervous. I held her in my arms. I just realized she's seen me in so many embarrassing situations. She still likes me though. My phone vibrated. I got a text from Joanie: Hey T we haven't hung out in a while do you want to meet at the skate park

"Miley can I go to the skate park?"

She laughed. "Why are you asking me?"

I shrugged and grabbed my board. Walked downstairs and Jackson smiled.

"So did you take my advice?"

I frowned. "It would've happened eventually."

I skate boarded to the park and met Joanie. "Hey Truscott are you ready for the bowls?"

I smiled and dived in the bowl. After an hour of skating I got a call from Miley.

"Hey Lilly, dad wants to know if your eating with us. He's making steak."

I smiled. "I'll call you right back. I have to ask my mom."

I heard Jackson making kissy noises in the background.

"Shut up Jackson!...Sorry Lilly...okay...bye."

We used to say love you at the end of conversations. Would it be awkward if I say I love you? Was best friend love different? I called my mom.

"Lilly I haven't seen you in days. I can be hip like Robby."

I sighed. "I was wondering if I could stay at Miley's again. I know you like him. You should ask him out."

I could hear her excitedness. "Okay...He is really cute. Have you seen his butt? It's so-"

I frowned. "Bye mom."

I called Miley back. "My mom said I could stay over. Bye the way she thinks your dad has a nice butt."

She laughed. "He does say it's his second best feature."

Joanie started yelling. "Come on Lilly!"

Miley spoke. "Who was that?"

I sighed. "Im hanging out with Joanie."

I heard Miley sigh. "I thought you were at the skate park."

I frowned. "I am. I'll be over soon."

I waved bye to Joanie and skated to Miley's. Miley opened the door and I skated in. "And she sticks the landing."

I smiled. "It smells great in here."

I grabbed a plate and sat next to Miley. She smiled and winked suggestively. "Save room for desert."

That made me so nervous I started choking. "Im o- okay."

Miley laughed and passed me some ice cream. I finished eating and walked upstairs.

"Lilly I'm taking a quick shower."

I laid down. Miley walked out in just a towel and her hair was wet. I never noticed how hot she was. I turned around as she got dressed.

"Lilly I saw you staring."

I laughed nervously. "I wasn't staring I was trying to read the calendar behind you."

She laughed. "Right Lilly."

She kissed me but it was different from the other ones. She started kissing my neck. "Miley?"

Her hand was sliding up my shirt but I stopped her. "What are you doing?" It was way to early to be like this.

She frowned. "Every guy dumps me by now if I don't do something."

I sighed. "Miley you know I'm different. I will always be yours."

She smiled. "Thanks Lilly. I love you...I didn't mean to say that."

I kissed her cheek. "It's okay." I knew she'd end up saying that before I was ready because I'm the only person who has treat her right. I got a text from Joanie: Wanna hang tomorrow

"Miley are we doing anything tomorrow? Joanie wants to hang."

Miley frowned. "Uh I thought we were hanging with Oliver tomorrow."

I don't remember that. "Oh okay. Can we go to the movies? I wanna see scary movie 5."

Miley frowned. "Isn't Mikayla in that one?"

I smiled. "She's a great singer. Did you see her in that sparkly black dress, so cute."

Miley frowned. "Her voice is fake and that dress is so last year." Awww she's jealous though she'd never admit it. I kissed her.

"Don't think just 'cause you kissed me. I won't be mad at you." I kissed her again and she smiled.

"Well..."

I laughed and held her as she went to sleep. I woke up early so I went downstairs.

"Hey Lilly you want some waffles too?" I nodded.

I opened the fridge door for Robby. Miley walked down and obviously didn't see Robby because she kissed me.

"Uh Miles?" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Robby looked at Miley then at me then at Miley.

"Miles...if she makes you happy it's alright. Lilly you take good care of my girl. Don't hurt her."

Miley hugged Robby. "I love you daddy."

Robby handed me some waffles. "It's gonna take a while to get used to this. So I'd really appreciate you keeping your PDA to yourselves. Not because I'm against y'all. I don't like seeing guys kiss Miles either...I'm gonna stop rambling now."

I laughed and he took his plate upstairs.

Miley frowned. "Why didn't you tell me he was right there?"

I laughed. "You act like I had enough time to tell him. Well if he accepts us I'm sure everyone else would."

Miley frowned. "Lilly-"

I cut her off. "Yeah I know. Can I get some clothes from the Hannah closet?"

She nodded and we walked to the Hannah closet. "Can I wear this cute skirt?"

She frowned. "Do you wanna wear something from the Mike Standley collection?"

I frowned. "Come on this skirt is so cute."

She sighed. "Fine."

I changed and we left to pick up Oliver. "Miley can I use some of your lip gloss?...or I could just kiss you."

She laughed and handed me her purse. I found a paper. It was a note from Jeff Kingsley: I know this is just for publicity but I know you felt something in that kiss. Do you really wanna go out with me? I frowned. "You kissed Jeff Kingsley!"

Miley sighed. "Lilly you know it's for publicity."

I frowned. "I don't care. You're my girlfriend. Hold hands with him or something."

She was going to responded but Oliver got in the car. "Hey ladies, waz up?"

I frowned. "Nothing." Oliver frowned.

"Why the long face? Oh I see your wearing a skirt. One of those once in a lifetime moments."

I frowned. "Shut up Oliver."

Oliver sighed. "Sheesh what's up with all the hostility? I can't wait to see scary movie 5. Mikayla is so hot."

I wanted to piss Miley off. "Yeah."

Miley frowned and we got our tickets. I bought nachos and root beer. We found our seats quickly. Oliver sat between us. The movie was so funny it was based off of twilight. Mikayla played Bella. Oliver smiled. "Isn't she hot?"

I nodded. "Did you see her in that photo shoot last week? She was so cute."

Oliver was so unaware. I'm sure if he saw me kiss Miley he'd still think I'm straight, though I don't know what to label myself.

He nodded. "I have her pics on my wall."

I smiled fakely. "Me too."

I noticed Miley crying out of the corner of my eye. It hurt me so bad to be the cause of her pain. I turned to apologize but she got up. I followed her to the bathroom.

"Miley I'm so sorry. I was just so upset that you kissed someone else." She frowned. "Its okay." I frowned. "It's not okay. I'm supposed to be the one to make you happy, not the cause of your tears." I wiped away her tears. I kissed her.

"Miley I am different."

Miley hugged me. "I know. I'm sorry for not telling you about Jeff."

We walked back in the theater. We got back to our seats and saw Jake. "Miley I've changed take me back."

Miley frowned. "Im over you. I'm with someone else."

Jake frowned. "Im better than whoever they are."

I frowned. "Oliver, me and Miley are leaving. Are you coming?"

He waved at us and continued watching the movie. Miley drove us home. I laid down.

"Oliver is so annoying. I should dress girlier more often."

Miley frowned. "Don't let him change how you dress."

I frowned. "Don't you think I should dress cuter more often?"

She shrugged. "You look cute in what you normally wear."

I frowned. "Did you forget I'm not a guy?" She didn't answer. I got a call from Joanie.

"Hey Truscott you wanna hang?"

I frowned. "I don't feel like skating."

She paused. "Dude you not wanting to skate is like...you not wanting to skate. What's up?"

I sighed. "Nothing's up. Do you want to go shopping? I saw a very cute dress at the mall."

She laughed. "Sorry T you know I don't like shopping. Good luck with whatever's not up."

I hung up. For some reason I felt awkward laying next to Miley. "Uh I'm going home."

She frowned. "Why?"

I sighed. "My mom won't let me come over for a while since I've stayed so long."

She frowned. "Oh..okay."

She looked at my lips but I didn't kiss her. I grabbed my skateboard and went home.

"Hey mom."

She smiled. "Hey Lilly. You finally decided to come home. Your aunt dropped off some clothes for you."

I walked to my room and looked in my closet. I had new skirts and dresses. I flopped on my bed and went to sleep. I woke up to a text from Miley: Lilly are you coming over I didn't feel like hanging out today but I couldn't just say no now that she's my girlfriend. I responded: Sorry I can't I don't feel well She responded: You don't have to lie to me I didn't know how to respond, so I lied again: If I feel better I'll come over I was supposed to be different from all those other guys. I feel horrible now. I put on some new clothes and went downstairs.

"Mom can you take me to the jewelers down the street?"

She nodded and drove me there. "I saw a pretty silver necklace. There was a heart on it. I choose to add the letter L to it. I bought it and went back in the car.

"Mom can you take me to Miley's?"

She frowned. "I just got you back."

I sighed. "She's mad at me, please."

She drove me to Miley's. I walked up to her room.

She frowned. "I thought you were sick."

I sat next to her. "Im sorry for lying to you." I handed her the case.

She opened it. "I love it."

I helped her put it on. "I'm sorry for not showing you I'm different. Do you accept my apology?"

She kissed me. We walked downstairs. Jackson saw Miley's necklace. "Lilly are you whipped already?"

I laughed. "I'm not whipped. I'm just a great girlfriend."

Miley smiled. "Yes you are." Miley looked at my clothes. "Did you go shopping?"

I frowned. "No. My aunt gave me these. I think they're cute. She gave me another skirt that I think will look better on you."

She frowned. "Just because she gave you those clothes doesn't mean you have to wear them."

I frowned. "I like these clothes. I'm tired of you wanting me to wear guy clothes all the time. Miley I'm a girl! Your dating a girl! The only way that's going to change is if you dump me."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just weird for me."

I frowned. "I think it's better off if your with a guy. You can't handle accepting me for who I am." She frowned. "Are you dumping me?"

* * *

**HMMMMM! What will happen? Remember reviews motivate me sooooo...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was up late and i figured i post a chapter...Remember to review and no i dont own the HM universe**

**

* * *

**

I'm supposed to be different but she needs to love me for who I am. It's not like I can change the fact that I'm a girl...Well I can but I would NEVER want to do that.

Miley looked at me sadly. "Well are you dumping me?"

I frowned. "I just want you to...I don't know."

I ran out and walked to the beach.

Rico walked up. "Hello my sweet sugar plum."

I frowned. "Go away Rico."

He frowned. "What's wrong toots?"

I ignored him and he walked off. I can't believe this happened. I wasn't supposed to hurt her. I guess she was right not to be used to my change in clothes. I never dressed girly all the time. Wait why do I feel bad? I'm not gonna pretend to be a guy because she thinks it's weird when I decide to wear a skirt. I'm a girl! She acts like I've had a girlfriend before. I'm not freaked about her girlyness. I looked up and saw Robby jogging over.

"Miley is crying her eyes out. What happened?"

I frowned. "I got upset about her not wanting me to dress girly. I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to be different but she needs to realize I am a girl."

He frowned. "I was ready to be angry but I understand. I'll talk to her if you want."

I frowned. "Thanks Mr. Stewart."

He jogged off.

I walked up to Rico. "Hey can I borrow your surf board?"

He nodded and handed me a wet suit. "You owe me ten bucks."

I changed and went surfing. I cleared my mind. The sun started to set. I swam out to shore and Miley was there.

She looked like she was crying for hours. "Lilly I'm sorry. I know you're a girl. I'm sorry for what I said. I was just afraid because this was so different. Please take me back."

I caressed her face and kissed her.

We went to her house. "I have to take a shower."

She handed me a towel. I took a quick shower. I walked out in the towel and Miley stared at me. I got nervous and the towel dropped. "Oh god!" She kept staring at me. I quickly picked up the towel. She passed me some pjs. I went back in the bathroom and changed. I walked out and laid next to her. I was extremely nervous.

"Lilly?"

I frowned. "...Yes."

She laughed. "Your face is really red."

I laughed nervously.

Her eyes roamed over my clothed body. "Calm down Lilly your hot."

I smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. Jackson barged in.

I frowned. "You should knock next time."

He frowned. "Rico has a video of you guys kissing on the beach."

What was he talking about?

Miley's eyes widened. "Did you take it?" On the beach today!  
Jackson frowned. "I tried. He's gonna blackmail Miley into going out with him."

I frowned. "Lets go to the beach." Miley sped us to the beach. I walked up to the shack.

"Rico give me the tape!"

He frowned. "I'll give it to you after Miley goes out with me for the school year."

Miley frowned. "You know I'm with Lilly."

He smiled. "So you guys are dating, hot. Sorry but if Miley doesn't date me I'm emailing everyone the video."

Miley frowned. "What if I could get you a date with Hannah Montana?"

He laughed. "I'm not stupid."

Miley sighed. "She's my cousin. Give me the tape. I'll get you a date for tomorrow. She'll be at my place at 5."

He frowned. "Here take the tape. If I don't get that date I'm firing your brother."

I took the tape. "You're lucky you're short because you look like a baby. If you were taller I'd sock you right now."

Miley sped us to her place. I pulled out the film of the tape and cut it to shreds.

"No more kisses on the beach."

She laughed. I laid next to her. "If Rico tries to kiss you, I'm ripping his lips off."

She kissed me.

I smiled. "Pina colada lip gloss, I like." She smiled and kissed me again. T

he door opened. "Miley? Lilly?"

I turned around. "Uh hey Oliver...What's up?"

He frowned. "You two were just...Are you two...together?"

Miley frowned. "...Uh yeah."

He looked really nervous. "I gotta go." He ran out the room.

I frowned. "What just happened?"

Miley frowned. "I think we just gave him a b-"

I cut her off. "Don't say it! Does your door have a lock?"

She nodded. "Yeah but I never use it."

I got up and locked the door. "Next time remember to lock the door. I don't want Oliver getting excited."

I laid back next to her. She leaned in to kiss me. The door opened again.

"Oliv-" It was Robby. Shit! He frowned and left.

I looked at Miley. "...What do you think he's thinking?"

She imitated his voice. "My bud is in my house making out with people n I didn't even know. I can't break em up but this is to much."

Robby walked back in. "Uh Lilly you should sleep in the guest room. I don't want things progressing between you two."

Miley frowned. I decided to play stupid. "Okay but I don't understand what you mean...we're both girls."

He smiled nervously. "You're right never mind. I guess I should knock next time."

Miley frowned. "Give me the key." What was she talking about? Oh yeah the door was locked.

He frowned. "I don't know what your talking about bud."

Miley looked really pissed. "The door was locked and you were worried. Give me the key."

He sighed and put the key on her drawer and left. Miley looked at me. "...Uh you do know we can do more than kiss..right?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah I know...I just said that so he'd let me stay with you."

She smiled. "Oh okay good."

Why'd she say good? Did she expect more to happen? I held her in my arms and we drifted to sleep.

"Lilly...Lilly!"

I frowned. "I'm sleeping."

She kept calling my name.

"What?" I opened my eyes. Miley was still asleep. "Miley wake up."

She shed a tear. I shook her. "Lilly?"

I frowned. "You were having a nightmare."

She clung to me. I was dosing off but she shook me. "Can you go to sleep after me? I'm kinda scared."

I yawned. "Sure." Five minutes later I thought she was finally asleep.

"Lilly are you awake?"

I yawned again. "Mhmm."

She kissed my cheek. I smiled and drifted off to sleep. There was a knock on the door. I opened my eyes and saw Jackson.

"Uh hey Lilly."

I frowned. "Shouldn't you be at work."

He frowned. "...Uh that's it...Rico fired me and emailed a copy of the tape to everyone." I'm not really mad about it.

"You're telling Miley."

I shook Miley. "Wha- Jackson?"

He told her everything he told me. Miley frowned. "Rico! I will kill him."

I frowned. "It's not that bad."

She looked at me confused. "I didn't want anyone to know."

I frowned. "Why?"

She looked away. "It's...It's weird."

I stood up. "Why do you care what other people think?"

She shrugged. I changed my clothes. "I'm going to the pier."

I walked up to Rico's shack.

He frowned. "Don't hurt me!"

I sat down. "Thanks Rico. Miley would've never told. Bye the way Hannah was there but left when I told her what happened."

He frowned. Joanie walked up. "Heard you got some action with Miley on the beach."

I smiled nervously. "Are we still cool?"

She fist bumped me. "You know it."

Ashley walked up. "I told you, you were gay. Fag monkey."

I frowned. "Cheese off." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Joanie bought us nachos. "So are you and Miley together or did you just kiss?"

I grabbed a nacho. "We're together now."

Joanie sipped her soda. "So is everything the same?"

I frowned. "Pretty much the same except we kiss, I guess. We don't go on dates because she didn't want anyone to know but I guess we can now."

Joanie frowned. "Why didn't she want any one to know?"

I sighed. "She thought it was weird."

Joanie grabbed a nacho. "Why would she date you if she thought it was weird?"

I shrugged. Joanie was right. I need to talk to Miley. As if on cue Miley walked up.

"Hey Lilly, Hey Joanie."

She sat far from me. She grabbed a nacho.

Joanie frowned. "So what's up Miley?"

Miley shrugged. Miley and I reached for a nacho. She pulled away and frowned. Ashley and her drone walked up.

"Hey Miley real catch, Lilly beat ten guys in a spit launch." Miley didn't say anything.

I frowned. "Miley?"

She frowned. "What?" She's acting like we're not together. I kissed her.

She pulled away. "What are you doing?"

I frowned. "You're my girlfriend, people know. It happened. Accept it." People were staring at us as if we were a three eyed dog.

Miley frowned. "Sorry...I got to go." She got up and walked off.

Joanie frowned. "Most would think she'd be a better girlfriend. You wanna surf?"

I nodded. We went to Rico and rented 2 boards and 2 suits. We swam out and started surfing. The sun started setting. We sat on the beach.

"Lilly there's something I need to tell you."

I was worried. "What?"

She looked at me nervously. "I have a crush on you."

What? Before I could respond she kissed me.

"Lilly!" I looked to my side and saw Miley.

"Miley it's not-" She tore off her necklace and ran away. Joanie looked at me.

"At least you don't have to dump her." Stupid bitch!...Chill Lilly dont waste time killing her.

* * *

**Oh snap! What will Lilly do? What will Miley do? The possibilites are endless. What do you want to happen? What can I do to make this better? Remember reviews motivate me so...REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys I'm sorry for the huge delay...Anyway Review!

I picked up the neckalace and ran after Miley. She got in her car. I banged on the window.

"Miley!"

She sped off so I called Jackson.

"Miley thinks I kissed Joanie!"

I heard the door slam. It was probably Miley.

"What happened?"

I sighed. "She saw Joanie kiss me."

Jackson sighed. "You swear you didn't kiss her?"

I frowned. "Of course I didn't but Miley won't let me talk to her."

I heard Jackson having one of his ah ha moments. "Rico's camera's still running. Take the tape and give it to me ASAP."

I hung up and took the tape. A alarm went off and red paint squirted on to my face. I ran to Miley's. I knocked on the door and Jackson took the tape.

"She will be apologizing in no time and you need a shower."

I walked home. Thank god my mom was asleep. I went up to my room and took a shower. I went to sleep thinking about how much I hate Joanie with Miley's neckalace in my hand. I woke up at 11. Miley should be here apologizing. Jackson showed her the tape. I can't just go over there. What if she's still mad?

"Lilly!"

I frowned. "What mom?"

I got up and walked downstairs.

"Some boy name Jackson wants to talk to you."

She handed me the phone. "Lilly, Miley's to afraid to apologize. She thinks you hate her."

I frowned. "I'm on my way." I skated over quicky and grabbed some flowers on the way. I ran up to Miley's room and saw her kissing Jake.

"Miley?"

She looked at me and frowned. "Lilly I-." I dropped the flowers and neckalace. I ran home and on my way was hit by a car. Joanie ran out of the car.

"Lilly?"

I glared at her. "Stay away from me!"

I tried to get up. "Ow. Leg is definitely broken."

She called 911. Soon a ambulance came. I got lifted in a strecher and soon was at the hospital. I gave them all my contact info. A nurse walked in my room.

"So what's wrong doc?"

She frowned. "Broken leg, cracked ribs and minor concussion." She forgot broken heart. "And Some people have requested to visit you."

I sighed. "Who?"

She looked at her note pad. "Oliver, , Joanie, and Miley."

I couldn't see her. "Everyone except Miley."

She walked out and my visitors walked in. My mom glared at Joanie.

I frowned. "Mom it was my fault I j-walked."

Joanie frowned. "I'm sorry... about everything."

I nodded. Oliver took pictures of me. "Do you know how cool you look right now?"

I laughed and it hurt my ribs. The nurse walked in. "Visitor hours are over."

I frowned. "But they just came in."

They left reluctantly. The nurse smiled. "You have another visitor."

She walked out and Miley walked in as Hannah Montana.

I frowned. "I don't want to talk to you."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I thought you hated me-"

I glared at her. "I do. You broke my heart."

I pressed my emergency button. She started crying. "I thought you wouldn't want me back because you kissed Joanie so I got back with Jake."

I rolled my eyes. "You assumed I kissed her even after I ran to you. She kissed me. You deserve Jake because appearently you like hurting."

She frowned. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to care like you did. I waited for you to hurt me and I thought you did. I cried for hours and when I found out Joanie kissed you, I thought there was no way you'd want me back. Jake called and I felt so alone."

The nurse walked in. "Is something wrong Lilly?"

I frowned. "I'm really tired."

The nurse looked at Miley. "Sorry ." They left. Why would Miley expect me to hurt her? I am the only person to treat her right. Should I be with her? She's so fragile. I drifted to sleep feeling empty.

-/-/-/- So what did you think? I'll update quick if I get a lot of reviews. Oh and check out my stories Stuck and Magnetic Attraction! 


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't updated this in a while. I definitely didn't give up on it I'm just focused on my other story What Am I Feeling. So here you go.

LPOV

"Lilly."

I looked up and saw my nurse. She walked in with my breakfast. I didn't feel like eating so I just ate an orange. I turned on the TV: Rumors are going around about Hannah Montana. Is she dating her physco friend Lola Luf...Lufnagel? Is this just a publicty stunt to reach a new crowd? Outside sources tell us she is indeed dating Lola. I started choking on a orange slice.

The nurse ran in and cleared my air way. "Nurse can you call Miley and tell her I'm sick."

The nurse frowned. "But your not sick?"

I smiled. "I'll call Hannah back."

The nurse smiled and left. Twenty minutes later Miley ran in the room.

"Lilly are you...not sick.?"

I would've laughed but it hurt my ribs when I did.

"Miley people think Hannah is dating Lola."

Miley looked away. "I hope she still is."

Wait! "Did you leak that information?"

She frowned. "Yes but only because I want you to know I'm sorry for everything and I'm not ashamed. Will you please take me back?"

I leaned forward to kiss her but it hurt.

"Kiss me."

She smiled and kissed me. I smiled. "Pina colada Lilly likey."

She laughed. "We have a interview whenever your healed."

I frowned as I looked down at my cast. "That'll be a while. Good thing I'm being discharged today."

"I'll drive you home now." I called my nurse and got discharged. I went to Miley's. I looked at the stairs.

"Come on first step."

I tried to hop over but fell. Miley helped me in.

"I can't take the stairs up to your room so I'm sleeping in the guest room."

Robby walked in. "Miles you know you may lose a lot of your fans."

Miley shrugged nonchalantly. "Lilly's more important."

I smiled widely. Jackson walked downstairs.

"Miley I need some cash for a date."

Miley frowned. "And...?"

He frowned. "I was wondering if you let me leak the first picture of Hannah and Lola kissing."

Miley looked at me for approval. "I don't care."

Jackson smiled. "Great I gotta date. I'll grab your wigs."

He ran to Miley's room. He came back in with the wigs and camera.

"I'm going for a head shot girls. You're tigers in a forest."

I rolled my eyes. I smiled and Miley kissed me.

"Jackson I want 10%."

He frowned. "Fine. I gotta go. I'll give to you after my date."

I flipped on the tv and waited. Miley walked to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

I shrugged. "I can go for some ice cream."

She nodded. I smiled. "Thanks babe."

She blushed. She walked over with the ice cream. I started eating quickly because I was hungry.

"Oh my god brain freeze! Brain freeze."

It passed quickly. "Lilly you have ice cream on your chin."

I tried to reach it with my tongue. Miley took a picture.

"Real adorable Lilly."

I laughed. "You know you love me."

She looked away. "I do... I know it's gonna take you longer to feel the same but I do love you."

I haven't told her I loved her. Did I love her? I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I loved her smile, her laugh, the way I felt when we kissed, and everything about her.

"I love you too Miley. I should've known sooner."

She smiled. I looked at the tv. "Breaking news on KTV, we have the first Lannah kiss picture. So it's one hundred percent true they're together. We won't know if it's a stunt until the interview."

They showed the picture. "Hannah's rocking her new love neckalace, so cute. Vote on wiether they should be together on ."

Miley frowned. "No one can see the necklace now."

I frowned. "I'll get you a bracelet. Can you believe they called us Lannah?"

Miley laughed. "What other options do they have? Lonah, Hola, Lolah, Hanla..."

I laughed. "I guess."

Robby walked in. "Miles I need to talk to you about your contract."

She walked out the room. I went to the guest room and went to sleep. I felt the bed shift. I rolled over and saw Miley. I yawned.

She frowned. "I might have to switch record company's if my fan base goes down a certain percent and right now I don't have any back ups."

I frowned. "It'll be okay. You have a beautiful voice."

She smiled and kissed me.

"Strawberry?"

She laughed. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

I kissed her. "I definetly noticed but it's still good."

She smiled. "Great."

She french kissed me for the first time. I wasn't expecting it. She pulled away.

"Uh, was that okay?"

I nodded nervously. I've never french kissed anyone before but I couldn't tell her. She french kissed me again. Our tounges swirled together. Her mouth tasted like strawberries. She leaned on my ribs which were still sore.

"Ouch."

Her eyes widened. "Oh I'm so sorry."

She laid away from me. I frowned. "I still uh...still want to kiss you."

She hovered over me and we started kissing again. Her hair smelled like vanilla. I rested my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She almost leaned on my ribs again.

She frowned. "Let me make things easier."

She strattled me and bit her lip. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Lilly it's okay we're just kissing and I don't want to hurt your ribs."

I rested my hands on her waist and we continued kissing. She pulled back.

"I love you Lilly."

Her warm soft lips pressed against my neck. I was extremely nervous. She started kissing me again. On a random impulse I grabbed her ass.

"I'm so-sorry."

She giggled in my ear and whispered. "You don't have to be sorry. I liked it."

My heart rate trippled. I stated into her perfect grey blue eyes.

"I love you Miley."

She pulled off her shirt. I stared at her perfect flat tan stomach.

"W-W-Wow.

"She kissed my neck up to my ear. "Is this okay?"

I nodded. Her hand slid up to my breast. I totally didn't expect that.

"Lilly are you okay?"

I closed my eyes.

"Uh huh."

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast.

"Do you like how that feels?" God. I loved the soft feeling.

"Uh huh."

I really liked it. She moved her hand but I left mine there.

"Can I take off your shirt Lilly?"

I nodded. She pulled off my shirt while looking me deeply in the eyes. The room seemed like it was a thousand degrees. She kissed my collar bone to the beginning of my bra. Her tounge slid through to my nipple and sent shivers through me. I gasped.

"Miley?"

She looked into my eyes.

"I love you."

I bit my lip. She looked at me. "Do you want to take off my bra?"

My brain was going to explode. I nodded and she leaned over. I took off her bra. I stared at her for a few seconds. I palmmed her breast. Her skin was so warm and soft. I ran my thumb over her nipple and it stiffened. I had a front clasp bra. She unhooked it and tossed it next to her's. She licked my other nipple.

"You don't know how much I want you."

When did Miley become so...I don't even know? We were kissing again. Her breasts pressed against mine. She got off the bed.

"It's really hot in here."

She unbuttoned her jeans and let them drop. Aww god.

"Oops I think I dropped my lip gloss."

She turned around and bent over. Her ass was perfect. She turned around and put on more lipgloss. She strattled me again and kissed me furiously Miley was near naked and kissing me. I'm so wet. Miley unbuttoned my pants and was about to unzip them.

"Miley..."

She frowned and her eyes were apprehensive. "You don't want me..."

I frowned. "I do. I really really do. I'm just really nervous."

What if she laughed at how wet I was? "Why are you nervous?"

I frowned. "I don't want to mess up and I really really want you. I don't want you to laugh when you see that."

She looked confused and then she smiled very sexily. "I made you wet. I'm very wet too."

Her just saying that made me impossibly wetter. "Miley...I'm very wet."

She unzipped my jeans. She pulled them down but couldn't completly because off my cast. I closed my legs. She stared at me.

"Come on Lilly."

She spread my legs and stared at my panties. She ran her finger through my slit. I felt her throught the fabric and shuddered at her touch. She looked nervous.

"Uh Can I take off your panties?"

I frowned. "Take yours off first."

I thought she would contest but she didn't. She pulled off her panties and for the first time she was blushing. I looked at her whole body. I looked at what her panties covered. She was as wet as I was. She pulled my panties down. She stared at me for a moment then we started kissing. I dragged my nails lightly down her back. She was carressing my breasts. She started kissing and nipping my neck up to my ear.

"I love you."

I was going to respond but she caught me off guard and her hand slid between my legs. I gasped. She looked at me and rubbed my center in away that sent pleasure waves through me. I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

Lilly do you like that?"

I nodded and moaned lightly. She knew what she was doing. How? She rubbed me harder. I looked at her perfect body. She caught me off guard again and slid two fingers in me. I was a little freaked until I felt her sliding in and out.

"M-Miley..."

My breathing was heavy. She rubbed my center with her other hand. I gyrated against her.

"Oh my god."

She smiled. "You like that?"

I grabbed the sheets while trying to see pass the flashes of white.

"Mhmmm."

I closed my eyes.

"Look at me Lilly."

I opened my eyes and she slid her fingers deeper in me. My eyes rolled back.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh god. I think I'm gonna come."

My back arched. My ribs hurt but I didn't care. I came on her hand. She licked her fingers. I was shaking.

"G-God Miley how?"

I had to catch my breath but she knew what I meant.

"I just did what I like doing to myself."

I leaned forward to kiss her but my ribs were more sore.

"Lay down Lilly I can wait."

I frowned as she got dressed and helped me with mine. To keep her dad from questioning she changed the sheets before we laid down. I held her in my arms and we went to sleep.

"Lilly...Lilly wake up."

I smelled something good. "Lilly I made you breakfast."

I opened my eyes. She passed me a tray. Her special cinnamon chocolate waffles.

"Thanks Miley."

Robby walked in sniffing the air.

"I thought I smelled waffles. Miles why didn't you make me some? Is this one of them girlfriendy things."

I laughed and Miley frowned.

"Bye dad."

He frowned. "Can't a man have waffles?"

He left with a grunt. I finished and Miley took the tray.

"So Lilly, Traci is having a party. I know you can't come but I have to go."

I frowned. "But I want to come."

She looked at me apologetically while pointing at my cast.

"Come on it's our first time going out as Lannah. Please."

Miley sighed and gave in.

"Fine I'll think of something."

I smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She kissed me gently.

"Strawberry pina colada."

She frowned. "It took me a while to mix that and you got it in a second."

I laughed. "Try something new."

Most people say things change after sex. I haven't noticed anything except that I want to do it over and over.

So there goes your lemon. I hope it was good. If I get good feed back I'll write the other one which I wasn't planning on because I filled my quota. So what did you think of this chapter? REVIEW! 


End file.
